Resident Evil New Beginning's
by jessica killman
Summary: Alice is now guarding the white house from the never ending hord of undead, while on patrol with Jill valentine, what can happen, smut
1. Chapter 1

**Resident evil new beginning**

**[chapter 1, Alice an Jill smut, hope you all enjoy]**

Days had passed since Alice an her crew arrived at the white house and wesker injecting Alice with the t-virus once again. Undead piled the walls outside. Jill an Alice were ordered to patrol the west wing, Becky would have to stay with Ada today. Though Alice hated the idea, she was comforted with Jill's company. "Becky has been missing you lately." Alice looked to Jill with sadden eyes. "Yes I know, but wesker has me doing so many dead walks that I barely have time to train recruits let alone spend time with her." Alice's eyes snapped back to the flying undead creature flying right at her and Jill.

Jill backed a few feet away, "okay Alice, come on you got this." Alice eyed the creature hard an focused on the burning feeling in the back of her mind an used the feeling to make the creature combust into ash. The never ending training on Alice's mind was making her stronger yet it also made her mind vary week. Alice reined in her concentration and whipped her upper lip. The blood was not as bad this time, Alice turned to Jill and got the rest of the blood from her nose. Jill came close and whipped what Alice had miss on her lip with her soft hands. Alice's breathing got heavier and her heart skipped beats. An Jill bit her lip 'There's a storage shed just around the corner." Alice nodded "Show me." Jill grabbed Alice's hand and started leading her to the storage shed almost running. Once they got in the steel door Jill closed it with haste an Alice locked the deadbolt an Jill's lips were instantly glued to Alice's.

Alice picked up Jill from the ground and her legs instantly wrapped around Alice. They pushed off the door and Alice set her on the floor and pulled the zipper down Jill's battle suit at a fast pace. An Jill's supple breasts bounced out an she ripped Alice's shirt off in seconds an sucking instantly on the skin on Alice's neck leaving a hicky. "Holly fuck Jill!" Alice leaned up and removed Jill's pants and black lacey thong. Jill jerked up and pined Alice to the floor and unbuckled the weapon holsters an unbuttoned her black denim jeans, pulled them down her long tanned legs in one swift motion. Alice rolled them on their sides and started attacking Jill's pulse point. "OH my god Alice please fuck me!" Alice began to kiss Jill's lips to quiet her screams as she entered two fingers into Jill's hot, wet pussy and Jill moaned loudly with every thrust. Alice groaned in pleasure at the sound. "Get on you fucking knees." Jill's eyes were blackened with lust an instantly did as commanded an looked to Alice for her next order. Alice grinned evilly an grabbed Jill's hair from the back, pulled her forward so Jill could lick her clit hotly. Soon enough Alice's moans echoed through the storage unit, and her legs shook with every stroke of Jill's toung. Alice pulled Jill's head in deeper into her curls an screamed when Jill's toung entered Alice as far as possible, her toung nicking Alice's cervix making her scream in pleasure, soon enough Alice was on the edge of ecstasy. But when Jill added two of her fingers to the mix Alice's pussy clenched and released sending cum streaming down her legs an into Jill's awaiting mouth.

Alice was breathing hard when Jill came to her feet, kissed Alice harshly "your turn." Alice smiled widely. "What would be your command?" Jill walked backwards slowly and laid on her back on the cold steel floor, spread her legs widely. Her pussy dripping wet with anticipation, "do I really have to tell you?" Alice crawled on her hands and knees sending tempting shivers up Jill's spine. Jill screamed slightly as Alice gripped her hips and pulled her onto her hot toung. Jill's walls instantly clenched tightly around Alice's hard at work toung, and Alice's sucked her clit as she massaged Jill's entrance. Jill gripped Alice's hair in desperation an bit her lip to silence her screams. Alice pushed two other fingers in with her toung, stretching Jill's pussy to a pleasurable pain. "Ohh GOD ALICE IM GONNA-"Jill's scream was loud enough for the world to hear yet neither of them cared. Alice kissed and liked her way back up Jill's body so to kiss her lips lovingly, Alice gazed into Jill's brown eyes. "Who would have thought?" Jill's cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Alice caressed Jill's cheek "that I would get this close to perfection." Jill smiled widely at Alice's sweet words. They quickly hurried putting their clothes on, an opened the steel door to the storage shed but not before sharing one more passionate kiss.

[ well that's all I got for now, please leave reviews.]


	2. 3 mice in the basement

**Chapter 2 **

[ so chapter 2 is up and running let me know how you like it]

After the storage shed things between Alice and Jill were becoming hotter by the day. Any chance between guarding the camp and caring for Becky they were in a dark room an nothing could be herd except for the moans of pleasure from both women. Alice was on her way into her room that she shared with Jill and Becky; Just as she was about to open, the white wooden door. The alarm sounded and Jill came out of the room. "I can't believe this bullshit." Jill finally noticed the tired look in Alice's eyes, "that bastard never gives it a rest does he." Alice simply shook her head "come on, we better see what's all the fuss is about, you think Becky will be okay?" Jill peeked inside the door to see a peacefully sleeping Becky on the bed on the other side of the room, she closed the door quietly an nodded "she'll be fine….but she would be better if her mother kissed her goodnight."

Alice slipped passed Jill and entered the room an quietly stepped next to Becky's bedside table, removed the curly hair from her soft face and kissed her warm cheek. She frowned and left the room shutting the door behind her. Jill was leaning on the wall across from the door. Jill saw the sadness and brushed her fingers through her wild blond hair, and kissed her plump lips. Alice kissed back but pulled back a little too early for Jill's taste. Alice gripped Jill's hand tightly for a moment. "later." And turned to see the cause of the alarm. They walked down the hall that lead up to the helicopter pads on the roof. When they got there a beat up umbrella copter landed on the pad with a thud, and the door slid open…

Claire Redfield had survived the Arcadia and had made it back to Alice, along with Chris and K-Mart. Alice left Jill's side and ran to make curtain what she was seeing was not just a dream. She pulled Claire into a warm embrace.

"Excuse me….Alice!?" Alice let go of Claire and frowned…"sorry Jill." Claire scowled at Jill "what's your problem?"

"my problem-" Jill yelled then Alice jumped in "girls maybe we should find a quieter place to talk about this." Jill only turned sharply and began walking back into the safety of the building with Alice and Claire close behind. They walked down to the basement and closed the white wooden door. As soon as the door as closed Jill had a look that would make Zombies run away in fear. "What?" Jill crossed her arms and eyed Alice…"one question Alice." Alice gulped and said "y-yes?" Jill rolled her eyes "do you want to fuck the red head?" the question had caught Alice way off guard. "W-well I…" Jill walked toward Claire and yanked her lips to hers. Jill moaned as Claire ran her toung over Jill's bottom lip, Jill granted access for Claire's toung to venture deep into her mouth. Alice moaned an walked over to the others an fondled Claire's and Jill's breasts and kissed Claire's mouth hotly…

Suddenly Jill and Claire pulled Alice between them and they both grinded against Alice Jill sucking her neck from behind. Alice exhaled in excitement Claire began to remove Alice's shirt as Jill began to loosen her tack gear and pants, Jill nibbled Alice's ear "hey baby…who do you want to fuck first, me or the fire crotch." Alice eyed longingly at Claire. Jill smiled "okay then, the red head it is." Jill backed away and sat in the wooden chair next to the wall. "Alice, fuck her brains out while I watch." Alice looked lustfully at Claire an picked her up and slammed her to the wall and ripped her clothes off her slender body, her breasts bounce as Alice thrust up and into her hot core. Claire moaned and gripped Alice's collar of her shirt and ripped it off. Alice stepped back so she could pop the bottom of Clair's shorts and yanked them down her cream colored legs.

After both were completely naked they looked to Jill for their next command. While they had undressed Jill's left hand slid the zipper of her battle suit down and let her left hand slip inside her pink folds an moaned softly. "Alice….eat her." Jill said breathlessly. Alice slowly dropped to her kneed and removed Claire's lacy red thong. She kissed her clit softly an licked slowly, slipped her toung into her hot entrance and circled her g-spot hard. Clair's nails scraped the white walls as she moaned loudly. Clair was wet and slick, perfect for Alice to get the depth she needed to nick her cervix with her toung. Claire looked over to Jill and reached out to her, "com-on S.T.A.R.S, you know you want in on this'. she moaned in desperation. Alice then looked up to her "yeah, com-on baby, there is enough for both of us." With that she hotly licked over Clair's clit once again causing Jill to gasp in pleasure. Jill got up from the chair and shed the remainder of her clothes, and swayed her hips all the way over to the others and kissed Alice's neck. "Mnnhimm Jill, please!?" Jill only grinned, gripped Alice by her hair and yanked her to her lips and shoved her toung down Alice's throat. Jill reached around Alice's hard body and spread her folds apart with her fingers. "Claire; that was the dinner bell." Claire smiled lustfully and dropped to her knees and sucked Alice's clit into her mouth while Jill grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her with one hand, and the other griped tightly in her hair pulling Alice's head back harshly.

"Huugh! Mmhmm!" Alice moaned out of control as Claire's toung runs wiled inside of her velvet walls making them tighten with every flick. Jill pulled Alice with her to a wooden crate full of umbrella battle suits. "Claire, in the crate behind you, open it." Claire got to her feet and opened the crate "wow Jill, this is a nice touch." Claire grabbed what looked like rock-climber straps with a dark purple dildo in the front, "how did you know this was here?" Jill only grinned and kissed Alice hotly and pulled away "while wonder woman kills all the infected, wesker has me do inventory." Jill walked over grabbed the strap on and strapped it to her taught thighs. Walked between Alice's knees and teased her clit with the head of the dong an rolled it around her entrance. Alice went wide eyed when Jill slammed into her hot core, Jill slowly pulled back and thrust back in, slow at first, as her thrusts gained speed Alice wrapped her arms around Jill's neck trying desperately to get Jill deeper inside her wet pussy.

Suddenly Claire had a strap on welded to her creamy legs and positioned behind Jill. "no… Baby stand up". With that Jill pulled out of Alice so she could get to her feet. When Alice took on shaking legs Jill held her so to support her weight as Claire got a good position behind Alice. Jill winked at Claire and both slowly pushed their cocks into Alice's core and rectum. They waited so Alice could adjust to the new sense of completion." Move!" Alice gasped out and thrust her hips both back and forward. Jill and Claire started to thrust slowly into Alice. Minutes passed and all three women seemed to dance with one another, they fit perfectly. Alice's moans where becoming uncontrollable as she teeters on the edge of ecstasy. "FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" Alice cried out as her pussy and ass came crashing down on Claire and Jill. Claire and Jill held Alice up so she wouldn't hit her head on the hard floor. "Is she okay?" Claire asked her voice full of concern. Jill only giggled softly "she's fine, just passed out." Claire nodded and helped Jill dress Alice quickly, and dressed themselves just as fast. " Does that happen often?" Claire asked putting on her torn up shirt….

(TO BE CONTENUED)


	3. Mission of the damned

( sup guys I know its been a while, been really busy, I know my previous chapters had no plot line to them well now I got one cooking and its going be spicy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 3.

Alice awoke sore, and dry mouthed. "what happened?" she said rubbing her eyes. Jill came to her side, "we had a wild ride baby." Jill said grinning. Alice grinned back "but I don't-"suddenly all of what happened last night came rushing back to her. "Damn baby, what did you two do to me?" Alice rose from the floor, her muscles ached. "Don't worry about it." Jill said grinning. Suddenly her smile fell "wesker is requesting your presence". Alice growled in frustration, got up and redressed, "where is Claire?" Alice asked lowly. Jill adjusted her composure "she's with Chris and Kmart in the mess-hall, she said to meet up with them after you meet with wesker."

Alice rose and began walking down the long hallway to Wesker's presidential office. She pushed open the door and locked it behind her. "What do you want now?" she said with all snarl. He looked up from the papers on his desk and cracked his neck "ahh, Alice, I have a mission for you, it won't be easy, not even for you," he said smirking. Alice did nothing but roll her eyes. "you and elite team of your choosing must break into the Umbrella research facility in new York. When you get there, you must retrieve a very special item, one very critical in turning the tide against the biohazard." He said sternly. "and what's this item ill be acquiring?" she said sarcastically. "oh an old friend of yours. Does the name Angela Ashford mean anything to you?" he said while clearing his throat. Alice's eyes went wide with shock. "there is no way, Angi is dead, I killed her remember, you made me pull the damn trigger you son of a bitch!" Alice yelled angrily. "Indeed you did kill her, but the T-virus had brought her back to life an fully functional in fact, even if the whole in her head was the size of my fist, she still managed to live, her blood could help amplify our soldiers, unable to die, yet completely human." Alice turned and walked out the door to go assemble her team after knowing the location of Angi and the facility she was in. as she walked back to her sleeping quarters, she passes the mess hall and sees Becky teaching Claire, Kmart and Jill how to sign. Becky turned at just the right moment to see her mother smiling brightly at her. She ended her lessons and quickly made it over to Alice to give her a warm hug. "Mommy, I missed you." she signed as she spoke. Alice kneeled down to her daughters' level and kissed her rosy cheek. "I missed you too, are you teaching the others how to sign?" Becky nodded brightly, "yes, Jill is a little rusty with the forums, but Claire and Kmart are very good, if I didn't know any better I'd say there were deaf too." Alice chuckled an decided to join Jill and the others at the table. Jill's eyes perked up when she saw Alice, "so what did wesker want this time?" she asked as she took a bite of eggs from her plate. Alice sighed ill talk about it after breakfast. "Claire are you staying with us or you crashing with Kmart?" Claire swallowed her mouth full of food and said "I don't know, Kmart what do you want to do?" Kmart sipped her orange juice "personally Claire you can go ahead and stay with them, there is this girl here that I'm going to bunk with, she s awesome, pretty much your twin Alice. Alice only chuckled at the actual capability that another "her" in the white house was quite doable, Alice had learned to stop underestimating Umbrella after the Nevada desert.

"Jill, Claire, and Chris tonight when the sun starts to set I have to talk with you, meet me on the roof." Alice said. Quickly getting up to leave, now that Becky was done with her breakfast. She took her daughters' hand and walked back to their room. They sat down on the king size bed and sighed "what do you want to do baby?" Becky ran over to her backpack and pulled out a book called "the Hobbit" "read to me mommy." Alice smiled and grabbed the old book. She started to read the first page and then another till 5 chapters were read. Alice stopped for a moment to talk to Becky. "Becky, I have to go away tomorrow, I want you to stay here with Kmart." She said sadly. Becky's face fell and began to sign "you said you wouldn't leave me again." Alice swallowed hard "baby, there is another little girl that needs my help, I have to go." Becky pondered her mothers' words and suddenly pulled her mother into a tight embrace, burying her head deep into the hollow of her mothers' neck. "I understand mommy, just come back, okay?" Alice held her daughter close, and kissed her cheek softly. "I promise to come back, Kmart will watch-out for you while I'm gone, trust me you won't even notice I left, I'll be back before you know it. " Alice said, preying to whatever god there is, that she was right in her promise to her daughter.

Jill knocked softly on the door and peeked in. Alice is almost sun down, Claire, Chris and Ada are waiting for you." Jill said annoyed. "good, can you have Kmart there as well, I'll be just one more minuet." Jill nodded and closed the door. Alice cupped her daughters face and kissed her nose. "I'll be back in just a little bit. Stay here till I come back." Alice got up and walked to the door. "I love you mommy." Alice did I love you too in sign and walked out the door, closing it behind her. It took her all of 2 minutes to get to the roof, which for a normal human would have taken five. Alice pushed the door open and saw Jill, Claire, Chris, Ada and Kmart where all standing in a small circle, talking amongst themselves. Jill smiled instantly as soon as she saw Alice headed straight for them. Suddenly all of their conversations stopped; ready to hear what Alice had to say. "Wesker gave me a mission, and it won't be easy. He gave me the option to choose my own team except for Ada and Leon." Claire crossed her arms and leaned against the storage shed behind her. "We have to go to a umbrella facility in New York, we have to retrieve a package that's there." Chris cleared his throat "what's the package?" Alice looked at Jill with saddened eyes " a girl, named Angela Ashford, she has a protein in her blood the doctors need, we need to get her out of there, destroy the facility, and get her back alive." A tear escaped Jill's eyes "Angi is alive?" Alice nodded. "as for the team I need Jill, Claire, Ada and Leon. "what about me?" Chris and Kmart asked. "Chris I need you to keep an eye on my daughter, make sure Wesker does not get near her. Kmart I need you to keep her company, keep her safe for me, I know your deadeye with that 9mm'. Will you do that for me?" Kmart nodded seriously. "You got it Alice I won't let her out of my sight." Chris only nodded. "Good, now all of you who are coming meet here at dawn, we need an early start if we want to get there by night fall." Ada, Leon, Chris, Claire and Kmart all left Alice, Jill on the roof to talk in privet. Jill had turned and looked over the edge, and cried silently. Alice hung her head in shame, walked over to Jill and wrapped her arms around Jill's shoulders, and kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry Jill." Alice said sadly. "for what Alice, it's not your fault." Alice swallowed back the tears…. "But it is."

(So yea, I got kind of pissed at the fact that the story has no info on what happened with Angela, so I'm bringing her back. I'm debating if I should throw Rain into the mix. I also have a brand new antagonist coming up soon, and I need help deciding if Alice should stay with Jill or go with Claire. So guys please review)


End file.
